Pot Belly Luck
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: A Leprechaun gives Kurumu a potion that makes a big change in Moka, will this affect her relationship with Tsukune ?
1. Chapter 1

**Pot Belly Luck**

**Chapter 1**

It was 2 weeks before Christmas,and Tsukune and Moka were in class when Shizuka Nekonome made announcement to the class.

"Okay class…I have good news...Our school is holding a Christmas Party next week"

"Everybody needs to find a date and pay your money to me by the end of the week"

Tsukune and Moka said nothing and glanced at each other.

Kurumu Kurono on the other hand looked at Tsukune from her seat, then gave Moka an evil look and thought to herself "he's my date!"

After class Moka was walking down the hall when Kurumu stopped her.

"Can I help you?" Moka asked

"Yes, you can back off from my date!" snapped Kurumu.

"Sorry but Tsukune wants to go with me, he's made the choice and that's final!" Moka argued back.

Kurumu then got angry and pinned Moka against the wall.

Just then a fight broke out.

The fight was broken up by Okuto Kotsubo.

"Girls stop it!"

"I don't know what's going on, but break it up"

Moka and Kurumu looked at each other and walked in opposite directions.

Tsukune arrived just in time from around the corner

"Moka...are you alright?" he panicked.

"She…is…not…going…to ruin our relationship and spoil our night" Moka angrily said while sounding out of breath.

"YOU HEAR ME YOU COW!" She then yelled.

Moka then took some deep breaths to calm herself down

She then grabbed Tsukune's hand.

"Can I bite you?" Moka whispered.

Tsukune thought "this will calm her down and give her energy"

"Not here" Tsukune then whispered back.

So they held hands and walked outside.

Moka then took Tsukune to the woodlands near the school.

She then took a few deep breaths, sunk her fangs into Tsukune's neck and started lapping his blood.

Afterwards Tsukune felt really weak.

"Hope you feel better" Tsukune shivered

"Much!" Moka smiled, giving Tsukune a hug

"Let's just sit here till you get your energy back ok?"

In the evening Kurumu was sat on a log outside sulking to herself.

"What does he see in that cow?" Kurumu grumbled.

"I'm way better than her, if only he was attracted to me"

"You having lad problems me lassie?" said a voice in an Irish accent.

Kurumu then turned round and saw a short man with a ginger beard, wearing green clothes smoking a pipe.

"Who are you?" Kurumu snorted.

"Names Seamus, im a leprechaun from Ireland" the man introduced himself taking a few breaths into his pipe and smoking them out.

"I'm from the foreign exchange student, but I came a wee bit early"

"Now is this lad you like with some other girl?"

"How you know?" gasped Kurumu

"Aye we Irish are smart folk"

"and there's one thing us Leprechauns are known for, are playing pranks"

Kurumu looked confused.

"Basically me lassie….I can get you that lad to like you"

"Put this into her food or drink" Seamus handed a small transparent bag of brown powder.

"What will this do?" Kurumu wondered

Next day Kurumu then bought a bag of sweets and put the powder inside.

Just then Moka appeared.

"Wait…about the fight yesterday…I want to apologise" Kurumu deeply said

"Nice try" Moka hissed, then carried on walking

"Wait…I've got you a bag of blood drops"

"Well…I guess I can't say no to them" she then giggled

Kurumu then handed over the bag and the apology was accepted.

Moka then walked away, eating the sweets.

First lesson was maths.

Moka was sitting in the seat in front of Kurumu.

Just then there was a disgusting smell coming from nowhere.

Kurumu then put her nose down her blouse.

"what is that smell" Kurumu said to herself.

Moka then turned round, blushed and whispered

"sorry"

Moka had farted

Just then Moka farted again

*frrpt!*

Moka kept farting all through the lesson

At break Tsukune met with Moka.

Moka went to kiss Tsukune, but while they were kissing Moka let rip with a loud smelly fart.

*fffrrppt!*

"Oh my!"

"im so sorry" Moka blushed.

I've been farting all day

Kurumu was watching from a distance, she decided to get a closer look.

Kurumu walked past

"YOUR FARTS STINK!" Yelled Kurumu, who then burst out laughing

Kurumu looked at the empty bag, she noticed a white circle sticker on it.

The sticker had a picture of the leprechaun and underneath it had

"Seamus McFadden's Fart Powder"

"ive gave a vampire bad gas?" she said to herself, sounding stunned

"Right you have missy" Seamus appared from noware.

"No boy wants a girl with gas right?"

After her lunch, Moka was walking though the school corridor when she clutched her stomach in pain.

She then ran to the nearest toilet.

Kurumu was in the girls toilets washing her hands when Moka raced in

"Moka…you ok..?" Kurumu asked.

Just then there was a loud fart sound with loud splats

Afterwards, Moka opened the door of the cubical and the smell coming from there was unbelievable.

Moka then sighed

"I have taken the world's biggest dump"

"I can smell that!" gagged Kurumu.

Just then, the bag fell out of one of Kurmu's pockets

Moka then picked it up, she noticed there was some fart powder left inside,

She also noticed in her bag of sweets, there was some of that brown powder.

Moka looked at the transparent bag and noticed the sticker

Moka became angry

"YOU BITCH!"

"Why did you give me fart powder?"

"No boy wants a girl with bad gas" Kurumu sniggered.

"What is your problem!" Moka snapped

"Why are you trying to ruin my love life?"

"You are not going to ruin things ok!"

Moka then pushed Kurumu onto the ground, and did a loud fart in her face

*FRRPT!*

Later that day Kurumu was walking to the dorms when she bumped into Seamus.

"So…her and that lad split up yet?"

"No, you're stupid fart powder failed!" snapped Kurumu.

"Is giving a girl bad gas your best idea?"

"hmmn that's strange, it normally works in Ireland"

"THIS IS NOT IRELAND! THIS IS THE MONSTER WORLD!" Kurumu yelled

"Right, meet me in the same place we met at the crack of dawn, this will surely break them up" Seamus said sounding positive.

So at dawn, Kurumu and Seamus met by the log and Seamus handed over a bottle with a blue liquid in.

"now this will make her look repulsive"

"This will make him realise your prettier"

"This isent fart juice right?" Kurumu asked

"No…even better….wait and see" Said Seamus rubbing his hands with an evil smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pot Belly Luck**

**Chapter 2**

It was the night of the Christmas Party and everybody was getting dressed up.

Moka had just put on her dress for the ball and was heading out the dorm when she bumped into Kurumu.

"Gee you look fab" smiled Kurumu

Suspecting this was another Trick, Moka just bluntly responded

"Cheers"

"Look…about last week…what's done is done, let's just enjoy the party without arguing", Kurumu responded, hoping a fight won't break out.

Moka then sighed and said "Yeah your right" and they walked to the School Hall, where everybody was all dressed up.

Once they were in the hall, Moka met with Tsukune.

"My you look beautiful" Tsukune complimented

Moka then blushed and then kissed Tsukune

Inside the hall, Seamus appeared wearing an emerald green tuxedo.

"You got the liquid with you, me lassie?" Asked Seamus

Without saying a word Kurumu just winked and smiled, showing she had stuck to the plan.

First everybody just got together n had a chat.

There was even a glass of punch for everybody to have, even though they were only allowed the one.

Kurumu went to get a drink of punch and make sure she was there before Moka

Kurumu poured herself 2 glasses, and poured the liquid into one of them.

"Hey, I got you a drink" Smiled Kurumu

"Why thank you" Moka smiled back, and drunk the drink

Then came the dances

Tsukune danced with Moka and Kurumu danced with Seamus

There was a range of music played, rock, metal, some pop, songs you could dance to.

There was even an Irish jig to dance to, which Seamus and Kurumu danced very well to.

After the dances came the meal.

Seamus and Kurumu had a table each, like Moka and Tsukune.

Then they all went to queue up for the meal

"Oh there's one thing me lassie, this potion takes a while to kick in" Seamus remembered

"How long is a while" asked Kurumu curiously

"Oh it could be the end of the night, or even tomorrow it kicks in, but it's worth the wait"

Kurumu seemed annoyed

"Right if this is a dud…you are in deep trouble ginger beard!" snapped Kurumu

"Hey, don't get angry with me" Seamus defended

Then came the Christmas meal, Kurumu had worm salad for starter, turkey for main course which wasn't cooked but she still ate it and Christmas pudding for desert.

Seamus had a salad for starter, roast pork and vegetables for main meal and a slice of Christmas cake for pudding

Moka was tucking into her food

For her meal she had blood soup for starter, very rare steak for main course and Christmas pudding for desert.

"Do you think Kurumu is up to something?" Moka asked Tsukune

"Erm...Don't think so?" Tsukune wondered.

Tsukune had goose pate for starter, roast turkey for main meal and Christmas pudding for desert.

Then after the meal came more dances.

During the dances Moka went to take a rest outside

Tsukune followed her outside.

"Hey…what's up?" Tsukune asked

"Oh nothing…just need some air"

Then Moka pointed up above her.

"Look, mistletoe..." Moka then blushed

She then grabbed Tsukune and bit him hard on the neck

At the end of the night, Moka and Tsukune held hands while Tsukune walked her to the girl's dorm.

"The night is been beautiful" Moka sighed with happiness.

"Not as beautiful as you" Tsukune ended

"Aaw you're so sweet" Moka blushed.

When they reached the girls dorm, Moka snogged Tsukune under the moonlight before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pot Belly Luck**

**Chapter 3**

During the night, the potion kicked in while Moka slept.

Moka gained weight during the night.

The next morning, Moka woke up and got out of bed to get ready.

Moka struggled to pull on her knickers and skirt.

She also struggled with her school shirt.

"What is wrong with me today" Moka thought to herself.

Just then, her huge belly let rip with a huge deep rumble.

*RUUUUMBLE!*

Moka then clutched her belly and felt she had become fat.

Moka looked down and saw her huge gut spill under her shirt and over skirt.

She then felt all over and screamed loudly.

"AAARRGH!"

Moka then broke down and cried.

After crying for a few minutes, Moka then picked herself up and went to breakfast.

She had the usual, cornflakes with blood washed down with tomato juice.

But then Moka was still hungry, so she tipped the box into her mouth and ate all the cornflakes in the box and then drank the jug of blood before heading to lessons.

After lessons, it was break time and Moka bumped into Tsukune.

"What happened to you?" Tsukune asked.

Moka panicked.

"Somehow I became fat" she explained.

Then Moka's heart sank.

"If you're going to dump me, do it now" Moka whimpered with her lip trembling.

Moka's heart skipped a beat.

"What the..." she whispered.

"It doesn't matter how big you become" Tsukune explained.

"You're still the same Moka to me"

Moka then smiled.

"Can I?" Moka asked

"Go ahead" Tsukune responded

Moka then bit into Tsukune's neck and started sucking his blood.

Kurumu was watching from a distance.

She then got angry and yelled.

"FUCK!"

Moka then heard it and walked over to Kurumu.

"So this was your idea!" Moka snapped.

"What's it to do with you fatso?" Kurumu then teased.

"Yeah, you're always trying to ruin things between me and Tsukune!" Moka argued back.

"Your fat!" Kurumu then taunted.

"Just fuck off" Moka grunted before walking away.

It just so happened that Kurumu was standing under an apple tree when she then picked up an apple that had fell on the floor and threw it at Moka.

"Have some healthy food fatty!"

The apple then hit off the back of Moka's head.

Moka then ran at Kurumu and slapped her.

"Who you hitting fat cow!" Kurumu yelled before punching Moka in the face.

Soon a fight broke out between Moka and Kurumu.

They both were rolling about pulling each other's hair and punching and kicking each other.

Soon Shizuka Nekonome came charging at the girls and broke up the fight.

"Fucking slag!" Moka yelled.

Later that day, Moka bumped into Kurumu.

"You listen to me!" Moka sternly said.

"You are not going to break up Tsukune and Me!

"Got it?"

Kurumu then walked away and said nothing


	4. Chapter 4

**Pot Belly Luck**

**Chapter 4**

Later that day Kurumu bumped into Seamus.

"So did the plan work?" Seamus asked.

"No…it made things worse you lousy leprechaun!" Kurumu barked.

"Hey don't you be taking that attitude to me!" Seamus argued back.

"How was I meant to know he liked the fatties?"

Kurumu then face palmed.

"You idiot!"

"He loves Moka no matter how big she gets!" Kurumu roared.

Kurumu then sighed and walked to the girl's dorm.

Tsukune was on his way to the girl's dorm with a huge box for Moka when he saw Kurumu.

"Where you going then?" Kurumu scowled and raised an eyebrow.

"Just going to drop these off" Tsukune explained.

"Boy's aren't allowed in the girl's dorm!" Kurumu snarled

"And is that a box of blood drops?" she then asked in a rude tone.

Tsukune nodded.

"Isn't Moka fat enough!"

Just then Moka came down the stairs and to the doorway where Tsukune and Kurumu were standing.

Moka's fat belly was spilling over her skirt and was exposed.

"Boy's aren't allowed after midnight you idiot!" Moka said angrily

Moka then grabbed Tsukune's hand and lead him to her room.

Once they were inside Moka sat on the bed with Tsukune

"That Kurumu can try and split us up as much as she wants, it's not going to happen" Moka grumbled.

"Because I love you too much" Moka said in a cheerful tone while putting her arms around the Tsukune's shoulders.

Tsukune liked the feel of Moka's new soft body touching him.

Tsukune then handed the box to Moka, who then opened it.

It was a box of blood drops.

"Aaw thank you!" squealed Moka

Moka then started putting them in one by one.

This was making Tsukune aroused.

"C-can I feed you them?" he then nervously asked.

Moka then chuckled.

"Okay then"

And so Tsukune then picked up a blood drop and placed it in Moka's mouth.

Tsukune then started to rub Moka's fat belly that had spilled over her skirt and under her shirt.

Moka then unbuttoned her shirt and took off her skirt so Tsukune could rub it more while he fed her the blood drops.

Moka soon let rip with a loud burp while Tsukune was feeding her.

*BUUUURP!*

Moka then giggled and Tsukune carried on feeding Moka.

Soon the whole box was empty and Moka was stuffed.

Tsukune then carried on rubbing Moka's huge gut.

Moka then looked at the clock. There was still a good few hours before Tsukune had to be chucked out for the night.

"Im still hungry…" Moka said in a kinky tone.

Tsukune got onto the centre of the bed.

Moka got on top of him and looked him in the eye

"Can I bite you?" she softly asked

Tsukune then nodded.

And without hesitation…Moka chomped into Tsukune's neck


	5. Chapter 5

**Pot Belly Luck**

**Chapter 5**

The next day was Christmas Eve and the school broke up early and it had been snowing the night before.

Once school had finished Tsukune went back to the boy's dorm to wrap Moka's presents up.

As Tsukune was heading to the boys dorm, he bumped into Moka.

Moka's fat belly was exposed and spilled over her skirt and under her school shirt that showed most of her huge gut.

"Oh...hi" Tsukune nervously stammered.

Moka chuckled.

"Hey where you going?" Moka asked.

"Oh…just to sort some stuff out" Tsukune responded stammering.

"Also…may I spend Christmas Day with you?" Tsukune asked in a nervous tone and blushing at the same time.

Moka blushed and smiled.

"Sure…I love you" Moka giggled.

"But…there's something I need to ask you first" Moka explained.

"If I can't lose the weight…will you still love me?" asked Moka.

"Of course I would" Tsukune answered.

"I will love you no matter what"

Moka smiled happily.

"Well…will you come with me…I need to ask you something in the woods" Moka asked Tsukune.

Tsukune was confused… but he shrugged and went along with it.

So Moka and Tsukune walked into the woodlands holding hands until the came to a small clearing.

Moka's fat exposed belly jiggled while they walked.

"Tsukune…can I?" Moka nervously asked.

"Can you what?" Tsukune responded sounding nervous.

Moka then pointed upwards. There was mistletoe above Tsukune and Moka.

Tsukune's heart skipped a beat.

"If it means that much to you, then do it" Tsukune nervously responded.

And then Moka then bit Tsukune hard in the neck and started sucking his blood.

"Aaah" sighed Tsukune.

Soon Tsukune was starting to go pale and started to feel weak.

"You can stop now" Tsukune mumbled.

But Moka continued.

After about 2 minutes Moka finally stopped and her and Tsukune walked back to school to prepare for Christmas Day


	6. Chapter 6

**Pot Belly Luck**

**Chapter 6 **

The next day was Christmas Day and Tsukune had wrapped Moka's presents on Christmas Eve.

As soon as he woke up, Tsukune put on his clothes and headed to the girls dorm to meet Moka and give Moka her presents.

Moka was in her bra and knickers when Tsukune knocked on her bedroom door.

"Two seconds!" Moka called.

Moka put on some jeans and a t shirt which was a bit small for her as her round gut spilled underneath it and hung above her jeans.

Moka then answered the door and let Tsukune in her bedroom.

"Happy Christmas" Tsukune greeted cheerfully, gave Moka a hug and kissed Moka on the cheek.

"Why thank you" Moka blushed.

"Happy Christmas" Moka returned back and kissed Tsukune on the cheek

Tsukune loved how soft Moka had become with her new bigger body.

Then Moka and Tsukune started to exchange gifts to one another.

Tsukune handed Moka her presents. He had bought her a black and red corset, a red thong and a huge box of Blood Drops.

"Try it on" Tsukune suggested

Moka put on her corset. It felt tight and was too small and exposed Moka's fat belly. But Moka didn't' seem to mind.

Tsukune opened his present. It was a pocket watch with a photo of Moka and himself inside.

Moka then took off her trousers, put on her thong and put on her skirt.

Moka looked very kinky.

Then Moka had an idea.

"Tsukune…just sit on my study chair" Moka instructed.

So Tsukune then sat on Moka's study chair while Moka put on a CD in her radio.

The music was a slow vampire dance.

Moka started slowly dancing on front of Tsukune.

"Ever had a free lap dance?" Moka asked Tsukune in her erotic tone.

"Uuh" Tsukune grunted slowly.

Moka then came closer to Tsukune and started to rub her tits and fat belly in Tsukune's face.

"You like that?" Moka chuckled

Moka then took off her corset and shoved her bare breasts in Tsukune's face.

Tsukune got aroused by her body and how much her breasts had expanded.

Moka then sat on Tsukune's crotch and jiggled her ass on it.

Then she stood up and shoved her ass in Tsukune's face.

Moka pulled down her thong and sat on Tsukune's crotch again.

"Want this in your face again?" Moka giggled.

But before Tsukune could answer. Moka shoved her ass in Tsukunes face again.

"Oh yeah" Tsukune cried.

Moka then pressed her ass into Tsukunes face.

"Want me to open it?" Moka asked smiling.

Moka then opened her ass cheeks and exposed her anus.

"Like that?" Asked Moka.

"Uh-huh" Tsukune responded.

Then Moka shoved her anus in Tsukune's face.

Tsukune could smell Moka's ass. It had a unique smell to it.

Then Moka turned round and lifted up her fat belly to expose her shaven pussy.

"Rub that in my face!" Tsukune exclaimed.

And Moka did as she was told.

Her pussy smelled better than her anus.

"Between you and me…you can touch it" Moka whispered

Tsukune stuck his finger up Moka's vagina.

"Aah yes! Moka sighed.

Moka then lay on her bed naked and spread her legs open.

"Tsukune…keep going!" Moka panted.

Tsukune kept rubbing Moka's pink clit while Moka panted and screamed in orgasm.

Soon Moka had climaxed.

Then she grabbed Tsukune, put him on the bed and bit him on the neck and started sucking his blood.

Tsukune then passed out for a few minutes

After Tsukune woke up he offered to rub Moka's fat belly.

As soon as he placed his hands on Moka's round gut. Her stomach rumbled so loudly it vibrated while it rumbled.

*RUUMBLE!*

Moka blushed.

"I'm hungry Tsukune" she giggled.

Tsukune looked at the clock. Christmas Lunch was going to be served soon.

And so Moka put on her corset and skirt and her and Tsukune walked to the cafeteria holding hands.

**The End**

**Merry Christmas 2011 from Squishy Belly Lover.**


End file.
